Betrayal By the Darkest
by Princess Karis
Summary: Seimei comes back in a form no one suspects, only to be sent away. How can Ristuka still be so...Ritsuka? XD


**Betrayal By the Darkest**

Second one-shot, yay! Don't own anything, but please enjoy anyways!

* * *

One drizzling, gritty night on Neko Avenue, a black kitten shivered and mewed from under a bush. The tall man with blond-silver hair cascading around his shoulders stood leaning against a lamppost. He absent-mindedly watched the pathetic little creature cry into the darkness, not making a move to help it. A dark-haired boy came splashing down the road, and was startled to see the man there. It was past his six o'clock curfew, and he already had to deal with his mother.

"Soubi! What are you doing here?" He demanded, slowing down to stand close to the man.

"I came to see you, Ritsuka. Did you miss me?" He smiled down at the boy's black cat ears, which were perked up in precaution.

"I–Meet me in my room, Soubi!" Ritsuka said, ignoring his question and running hurriedly up the driveway to his house. Soubi watched after him, and then turned his attention back to the kitten, which was still pathetically crying for help. Judging by its cry, Soubi determined the kitten was a male. He had silky fur, and was black all over. His cry sounded much like of Ritsuka's, strong and defiant. The kind that drove him on in battles, and the kind that broke his heart when Ritsuka questioned his love for him. Soubi smiled, picked the kitten up by the scruff of his neck, and carried him along through Ritsuka's window.

Hearing the mew of slight discomfort, Ritsuka turned and stared at the kitten from the doorway. "Soubi, where'd you find it?" he asked softly. Ritsuka reached out for the kitten, cradling him in his arms as the kitten squirmed around to get comfortable.

"Just outside. He was probably lost. He chose some leaves for shelter." Soubi pulled off his wet shirt, revealing broad shoulders and a toned chest, and he gratefully accepted the towel Ritsuka offered him. Ritsuka tried his best not to look at the man on his floor as he struggled to dry off the kitten. He eventually renounced and sat on his bed, watching cynically as Soubi affectionately played with the kitten.

"Jealous?" Soubi smirked, getting up to sit beside Ritsuka. He wrapped his arms around Ritsuka in a tight embrace, and began nuzzling his neck.

"N-no! Of course not!" started Ritsuka, struggling to get away, but Soubi kept his grip on him. He chanted enticing words, using that powerful voice of his as he does in their Spell Battles, and soon Ritsuka was in an unstable trance, lying helplessly next to Soubi.

Kissing his neck softly, Soubi swiftly used one hand to trap Ritsuka's hands behind his back, and his other hand expertly unbuttoned the boy's school shirt. In his eagerness to touch the yearning skin of his master, Soubi did not notice when the kitten hissed angrily.

"This is what you've been doing while I was gone? I see…that is not tolerable of you, Soubi!" growled the kitten.

"Wha–!?" Ritsuka gasped, breaking out of his trance. He gasped again and blushed furiously while working his shirt back on. Soubi stared intently at the kitten, studying him as he changed form. The kitten quickly transformed from a pathetic, furry creature to Soubi's formal, beloved master.

"Seimei!" gasped Soubi and Ritsuka. Their beloved master and brother had come back to them, and they welled up with love and ecstasy inside. Seimei, however, did not seem as joyous.

"I ordered you to make Ritsuka fall in love with you, but _you_ were notto fall in love with _him!_" Seimei shouted angrily.

"What do you mean, Seimei…?" asked Ritsuka, taken aback. Wasn't Seimei as glad to see him as he was? What was going on? And…Soubi doesn't really love him? He turned to Soubi. "You…you don't love me, Soubi?" Ritsuka pleaded timidly, sadness and confusion mixed in his eyes. Soubi felt a strange and powerful sensation starting to build up in him towards Seimei. Was this new, intense sensation his ire? Was it…hate?

Sharp eyes fixated on Seimei, Soubi calmly and dangerously said, "I love you, Ritsuka. We share a bond. Give me your strength. Together, our bond shall be stronger than anything else. We will destroy anything that stands in our way." Ritsuka, shaken, nodded and clung onto Soubi. For the first time in his life, Seimei was not his protector. He was not a person to run to when Mom got psychotic. He was not his loving, caring brother. He was not the person he used to be.

"Soubi! Come! Fight for me!" Even though he did not wish to go, Soubi felt compelled to obey. After all, he _was_ the Beloved sentouki. (1)

"Soubi, don't go, _please_! I'm afraid!" pleaded Ritsuka once again.

"I'm…sorry, Ritsuka. I'll come back to you…I promise." Soubi slowly glided towards Seimei, bringing up a better plan with each step. "My beloved Seimei, I challenge you…to a _Spell Battle_!"

Seimei's eyes narrowed. "Is that how you're now, Soubi? Betraying your former _Beloved _master for one he ordered you to have who would occupy all your time? Well, I have news for you, Soubi…I have found Akame Nisei, my _true _fighter unit! Come, Nisei!!" (2)

A devious-looking man stepped out from a darker corner of the room. He walked to where Seimei stood and eyed the boy hungrily. Ritsuka gasped. "That's that stalker who's been tracking me! Soubi!" Soubi glared at the newcomer, warning him to stay away, and threatening him at the same time.

"We accept your challenge! Battle systems, engage!!" shouted Seimei.

**Betrayal By the Darkest**

In the end, Soubi and Ritsuka were victorious, but the damage had taken its toll. Soubi fell to the floor, injured heavily, with Ritsuka by his side, bloodied, scraped, and limp.

"What…happened…to Seimei?" Ritsuka asked, barely audible. Even after all that's happened, he still loved his older brother dearly.

"That…dark soul…he…he changed back to a cat, Ritsuka. He and his…fighter unit escaped…" Soubi whispered angrily. He had a murderous gleam in his frosty, blue eyes. "Next time…do you want me to kill them…_Nisei_…for you? I'll do anything for you, Ritsuka. I love you."

Ritsuka shuddered. He hated whenever Soubi talked about murder and love in the same breath. "No, Soubi…don't. I'll never forgive you if you kill Seimei…_or_ his fighter unit. That's…that's an order." Nevertheless, Ritsuka gently laid his head down onto Soubi's chest, and Soubi nipped one of his cat ears good night.

* * *

(1) Sentouki Fighter

(2) Reference to volume 5.

Rawr! Le fin! Hope it was all right, not too bad, perhaps? Eh heh… Please, reviews? Arigatou gozaimasu!!


End file.
